Winnie the Pooh goes Gup, Gup and Away!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Winnie the Pooh goes Gup, Gup and Away! Transcript #1 * Gil: Hi. * Deema: Hello. * Tigger: Hello. * Timon: Hi ya. * Pumbaa: Hey there. (Everyone then stops) * Deema: What's making that noise? * Pumbaa: Guys, look! (Everyone turning up) * Deema: Hey, an airplane! Come on! (And so they followed the airplane) * Tigger: Cheese and crackers! * Gil: Look at the airplanes. * Deema: It's an airport. (And then they met someone) * Timon: Excuse us, madame. * Pilot: Hi. * Tigger: Say, are you going on one of those aeroplanes? * Pilot: I certainly am I'm the pilot. I fly the airplane. (Tigger, Timon, Pumbaa, Gil and Deema are inspired) * Pumbaa: Timon... * Timon: Yeah? * Pumbaa: Ever wonder what are those shiny things are? * Timon: Pumbaa, I don't wonder. I know. * Pumbaa: Oh, what are they? * Timon: It's a sticker. A real, nice, shiny, golden sticker. * Pilot: That's a good guess. They're actually my wings. Every airline captain has 'em. (Again the five friends are amazed. Then all of a sudden an airplane flew by) * Deema: It's loud! * Tigger: Yeah, but then again. Why are aeroplanes so noisy? * Pilot: That's because planes have enormous engines. * Pumbaa: Engines? * Pilot: The engine makes the plane go. * Deema: I wish I could go on an airplane. * Gil: Me two. * Tigger: Me three. * Pumbaa: Can we go on an airplane someday Timon? * Timon: Yeah, I wonder what it feels like to be up in the sky. But what about them? * Gil: Them? * Deema: Them who? * Timon: The audience. * Deema: Oh yes. (chuckles) Have you been on an airplane before? * Audience: Yeah. * Deema: It sounds like fun. * Tigger: It sure does. * Airport Speaker: Ladies and Gentlemen, Flight 1-13 is now boarding at Gate 3. * Pilot: That's my flight. I have to go get onboard. Bye-Bye! * Gil, Deema, Tigger, Timon and Pumbaa: Bye! * Deema: This is Captain Deema to Captain Gil, Captain Tigger, Captain Timon and Captain Pumbaa, prepare for takeoff. * Gil: Let's fly! (Tigger, Gil, Deema, Timon and Pumbaa making airplane noises while heading for the school) * Gil: Come on! (Later) * Oona: Hello. * Pooh: Oh, Hello. * Piglet: Hi there. * Goby: Hy. * Molly: Hello. * Rabbit: Hey there. * Eeyore: Hello. * Bubble Puppy: Arf! * Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, Molly, Goby, Oona and Nonny: Good Morning, Mr. Grouper. * Mr. Grouper: Well, Good Morning everyone. (Tigger, Gil, Deema, Timon and Pumbaa still making airplane noises) * Timon: Come in, Mr. Grouper; this is Captain Timon we are preparing for a bumpy landing over! * Mr. Grouper: Oh. This is Mr. Grouper to Pilot Timon you are all clear for landing. (Tigger, Gil, Deema, Timon and Pumbaa sat down making everybody laugh) * Rabbit: I see you five saw an airplane. * Tigger: Yeah, Bunny-Boy. It was awesome! * Deema: Mr. Grouper, have you ever been on an airplane before? * Mr. Grouper: I sure have. It was really exciting. * Piglet: It was? * Mr. Grouper: Yeah, we flew way above the clouds. * Deema and Oona: Above the clouds? * Eeyore: It figures. * Timon: I sure wish to know what it feels like. * Ziggy: Maybe we could tell you. (There are the Vultures) * Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Timon and Pumbaa: Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, Ziggy! * Nonny: You know these four? * Tigger: We sure do. * Piglet: It's kinda long story. * Flaps: Yeah, we were just talking mind our own business when we saw Pooh and his friends. * Pooh: They ask if they could join us and we said yes. * Molly: Wow, great story. * Dizzy: So you guys want to know what it's like being up in the sky? * Everyone: Yeah. * Buzzie: Well then, let's sing about it. When Can I See You Again * Vultures: When can we do this again? * When can I see you again? When can we do this again? When can I see you again? When can we do this again? When can I see you again? '' * ''Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly Welcome to the rhythm of the night There's something in the air you can't deny '' * ''It's been fun but now I've got to go Life it way too short to take it slow But before I go and hit the road I gotta know, 'til then, When can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh When can I see you again? Oh oh oh oh When can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh I gotta know, when can I see you again? (When can I see you again?) '' * ''Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you Life is a trip down the road that leads you Look all around at all the mountains you haven't climbed It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly Welcome to the rhythm of the night There's something in the air you can't deny '' * ''It's been fun but now I've got to go Life is way too short to take it slow But before I go and hit the road I gotta know, 'til then, When can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh When can I see you again? Oh oh oh oh When can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh I gotta know, When can I see you again? '' * ''Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly Welcome to the rhythm of the night There's something in the air you can't deny So let me know before I wave goodbye '' * ''When can I see you again? Oh oh oh oh When can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh When can I see you again? Oh oh oh oh When can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh '' * ''Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go Life is way too short to take it slow But before I go and hit the road Tell me when When can I see you again? When can I see you again? Tell me when When can I see you again? Transcript #2 * Nonny: My friends will like to take a trip on an airplane. * Shrimps: Mm-hm. * Piglet: Come with us to the airline ticket counter. * Goby: Hello and welcome to Shrimpy Airlines. * Pooh: Hello. Nonny's will like to take a trip on an airplane. * Shrimps: Mm-hm. * Goby: Wonderful. Attention passengers Shrimpy Airlines is now ready for boarding. Right this away please. (And so they walked to a mini airplane) * Goby: Here comes your pilot now. * Shrimps: Goodbye, Nonny. * Nonny: Goodbye, Shrimp. (But then something's wrong) * Piglet: Uh, excuse me. But that airplane doesn't look ready to go. * Goby: Yeah, I think this airplane needs something so it can fly. Just a moment please. (looking at the audience) Which of these things does the airplane need so it can fly? A. Wings, B. A feather or C. A balloon. * Little Fish: Wings. * Goby: Right, an airplane's got to have wings. (attaching the wings) That should do it. Shrimpy Airlines is now ready for takeoff. (Nothing happened) * Pooh: Oh bother. * Nonny: Hmm, an airplane has to roll down the runway before it can take off. * Goby: One moment please. (looks at audience) Which of these parts will help the plane roll down the runway? Is it A. the Propeller, B. the Wheels or C. the Ball? * Little Fish: The wheels. * Goby: The wheels? Let's see. (attaching the wheels) There. Shrimpy Airlines is ready for takeoff. (Nothing happened) * Pooh: Oh bother. * Nonny: I think this plane still needs something to make it go. * Goby: What else does an airplane need to make it go? * Little Fish: An engine. * Goby: Of course, an airplane has to have engines to make it fly. (attaching the engines) Now that's more like it. * Shrimp Pilot: This is uh your captain speaking uh Shrimpy Airlines is now ready for takeoff. (an then the plane takes off) * Pooh, Piglet, Goby and Nonny: Bye. * Mr. Grouper: Excuse me, what time is it? * Pooh, Piglet, Goby and Nonny: It's time for lunch. Lunch Time Song * What time is it * It's time for luch * What time is it * It's time for lunch * What time is it * It's time for lunch * It's Lunchtime * Hey, what's for lunch Transcript #3 * Pooh: Hey Piglet, what did you get for lunch? * Piglet: I've made an acorn sandwich with Whole Wheat bread. What about you Pooh? * Pooh: I made a Peanut Butter and Honey sandwich without the peanut butter. (chuckles) What about you Nonny? * Nonny: A bagel. * Pooh: What kind? * Nonny: Plane. * Drums: Ba Dum Tss. Transcript #4 * Deema: Passengers, please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts for takeoff. * Goby: Arrr! * Piglet: Oh d-d-d-dear what was that? * Timon: That's the pirate. * Goby: Arrr! * Molly: Heh, I think you mean "Pilot". * Goby: I'm a pirate pilot. Arrr! * Gil: I wanna be a pilot too. * Mr. Grouper: Okay Gil, you can sit up here next to Goby and be the Co-Pilot. * Eeyore: Co-Pilot? * Pooh: Who's the Co-Pilot? * Mr. Grouper: That's the person who helps the pilot fly the plane. * Timon: I wanna be the Co-Pilot. * Pumbaa: I wanna be the Pilot. * Timon: I wanna be the Co-Pilot. * Pumbaa: I wanna be the Pilot. * Timon: I wanna be the Co-Pilot. * Pumbaa: I wanna be the Pilot. * Timon: I wanna be the Co-Pilot. * Pumbaa: I wanna be the Co-Pilot. * Timon: I wanna be the Pil-- Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh Pumbaa. That old switcheroo reversal trick won't work on me. * Pumbaa: What switcheroo reversal trick might that be Timon? * Timon: The one where you start saying that you wanna be the Co-Pilot. Well we're doing what I want Mr. Smarty Pig and I'm going to be the Pilot! * Pumbaa: Okay. * Oona: I wonder how do airplanes fly? * Mr. Grouper: Well let's think about what makes airplanes fly. The parts sticking out of the side of the plane is the call... * Tigger: The wings? But I thought bees have wings like other insects and birds. * Rabbit: That's true, Tigger. But airplane wings are very similar to bug wings and bird wings. * Mr. Grouper: That's right, the wings help lift the plane into the sky. And the thing that helps the plane go really fast is call... * Pumbaa: The engine! * Mr. Grouper: Yup. The engines help the plane go fast enough to fly. And when the pilot and co-pilot are ready to land the plane they lower... * Timon: The wheels. * Mr. Grouper: Right. The wheels on a plane are call the landing gear. Category:Transcripts Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:BowserMovies1989